Lightning of the Heart Rekindles the Fire of Love
by Red Ninja1
Summary: This is a YukimuraGinchiyo fanfic. When tragedy steals the love of two warriors can they find love again in each other? Please Read and Review. Back on the move
1. The Tragedies of Nagashino and Kyushu

Disclaimer: I do not own the Samurai Warriors series or the characters that come from it, this series belongs to Koei…please don't sue me.

Author's Note: I haven't seen this pairing attempted yet so I thought I might experiment. This is a Yukimura/Ginchiyo fic. Be warned this Fanfic has character death, violence, and other mature material later on, so be for warned this fic is rated M for safety so if your too young to be reading this I suggest you pick a different fic to read, if you are of age where you live, feel free to read on.

'insert text' thoughts

Lightning of the Heart Rekindles the Fire of Love

Chapter 1 – Tragedies of Nagashino and Kyushu

Rain poured down along the fields of Nagashino; however this rain had come too late for the Takeda army. The rifles of the Oda army had decimated the Takeda Calvary, many dead bodies laid across the cold ground. Dark clouds loomed in the air above them threatening to rain down upon them. However, one was not dead, this man wore red armor and his spear lay in front of him. Though injured he had fallen off his frightened horse but stayed down as he went unconscious for a few moments. This was the body of Yukimura Sanada; the dirt of the fields coated the front of his armor. He could hear the reloading of the Oda army's rifles; he could feel the cold breath of death coming for him as he started to come back to himself. But as if seeing his allies fall so easily to the rifles was not enough of a blow to Yukimura's heart, he then lifted his head to see one woman charging the lines of Nagashino from behind his own allied lines. This was a woman in white clothing, known as Kunoichi. Enraged at the thought of her beloved, Yukimura's death, or so she thought, she charged with all of her speed and anger to the location of the man responsible for this…Nobunaga Oda himself.

"Damn you, Nobunaga! I'll leave your blood all over Nagashino, for what you've done!" she yelled as she passed by Yukimura's body. Many had tried to stop her, but the ninja woman would not be denied her chance to avenge the death of her beloved Yukimura.

Both Yukimura and Kunoichi had fallen in love with each other as they fought alongside one another after the late Shingen Takeda had assigned Kunoichi to protect Yukimura. They had become as close as true lovers would, most in the Takeda army thought them inseparable…however no one in the Takeda army had expected the battle of Nagashino to turn out as it had thus far…thus no one could have foreseen the tragedy that was soon to happen.

Yukimura had slowly began to rise as his eyes came back to focus, his spear in hand he looked up and saw Kunoichi charging at the rifle line at where Nobunaga Oda, the Demon King, could be seen. He tried to yell for Kunoichi to get back, but his voice failed him and the sound of firing rifles sounded, and Yukimura could only watch as his beloved's desperate charge had stopped suddenly. Half way between Yukimura and the Oda rifles the body of Kunoichi fell lifelessly to the ground.

It was in that moment that Yukimura saw his life with Kunoichi flash before his eyes, and not long after that the rest of his life flashed before his eyes. His heart broke seeing the lifeless body of his beloved lay amongst the victims of the Oda army. Yukimura saw all that he had treasured taken away from him in a single battle. His pride, his honor, his friends and his beloved, everything had taken away from him. At this moment he simply waited for the bullets of the Oda rifles to fire again and take his life as well, for at this moment he felt that he had nothing more to live for. The rifles reloaded as the next line came up to fire; this line was meant to finish off not only Yukimura but also the last of the Takeda Calvary as they had begun to charge in a last desperate attempt to break through. In that moment, the neigh of a horse sounded out louder than any that had sounded from the Takeda Calvary. Yukimura looked up as a black/grey horse leaped over the barrier made to protect the riflemen, and upon this horse was a man that was tall in stature with long blond hair styled in multiple long defined stripes with a raised ponytail on top. Yukimura looked up at the man as he held on to him as he placed him behind him on his horse, Matsukaze.

"Who are you?" asked Yukimura.

"I am Keiji Maeda, servant of the Oda! But I changed affiliations, and now I'm just a regular guy. What's your name kid?" asked Keiji.

"Yukimura…Sanada"

"Well, come on, Yukimura let's get through this together. The Takeda and the Oda are still here at Nagashino, we can still make a difference. Besides, were gonna have to if either of us are going to make it out of this alive."

With that Yukimura steeled himself as best as he considered what he just lost. He had lost many of his friends, and the love of his life. But now as he stood there holding his weapon in hand he was unsure about his future, and what he should now fight for.

"We've lost everything…I have lost everything, it's over." Said Yukimura.

"Ain't nothing over yet, kid. Just follow me; I'll help you get through this." Said Keiji as he turned his horse around and readied his weapon. "Grab a horse and come on, by now we should be able to break through the rifle line, Nobunaga just sent out the troops, which means there's going to be a lot of openings to go and smash'em up."

It was then that Yukimura and Keiji took their steeds and charged forward with the next wave of the remnants of the Takeda Calvary and as the soldiers of the Oda charged from behind the lines, the riflemen opened fire on the horsemen; while a few fell both Yukimura and Keiji entered and began to slay riflemen. After good deals of them were gone, Yukimura and Keiji ended up back to back as Yukimura asked Keiji as they were surrounded by foes.

"Why did you save me?"

"Aw shucks, I couldn't let you die. Not when you've got a great heart on you."

"My heart is broken, Kunoichi…"

"You mean that ninja chick that charged after your line was shot up. You two were close weren't ya?"

"Yes, we were…"

"Though your heart is broken, it's still great, if you let it stay broken, I don't think you'll be doing her memory justice. Look here, Yukimura. If you need something to fight for to at least make it out of here, fight for her memory, Yukimura, don't let the sacrifice she made be in vain. When we make it out of this, you can go from there." Said Keiji as he charged forth and struck out against the samurai that now surrounded both he and Yukimura.

'Poor guy, he lost a woman that means a lot to him…suppose I cant blame him for feeling this way. But if he dies here, he'll never get the chance to find himself again, and that would be a real shame.' Thought Keiji as he watched Yukimura charge back to the fort that the Takeda were using as a base.

As the battle raged on, Yukimura brought many enemies down with his spear as he eventually fought to protect Katsuyori Takeda's escape. Eventually, Keiji caught up to them and began fighting with Yukimura side by side again.

"The Takeda have lost much…we may never recover." Said Yukimura.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that you can't keep on living." Said Keiji

"But why? Why must I live?"

"You'll find that out soon enough, but for now you just have to keep fighting. So come on, Yukimura, let's go out and make the best of this." Yelled Keiji as he charged forth leaving many dead Oda soldiers in his wake. They broke through Nagashino Castle, Yukimura defeating Mitsuhide Akechi in the process to help them break through.

"Hey, Yukimura, I just got word that Tadakatsu just showed up, let me take care of him you just make sure that Lord Katsuyori makes it through, and take care of the Oda." Called out Keiji as he charged back towards the crossroad bridge where he planned to meet and cross spears with the mighty Tadakatsu Honda. Leaving Yukimura to protect Katsuyori's escape. Eventually, as they charged forth the infamous Iga Ninja, Hanzo Hattori appeared with his unit of ninjas.

"A ninja! You will not get your hands on Lord Katsuyori!" Yelled Yukimura.

"You will not stop me; here is where Katsuyori Takeda's flesh will rot." Said Hanzo with his normal steadiness. "If you get in my way, the way of my master, I will send you to see your white ninja woman in the other world."

Yukimura steeled himself and growled angrily as Hanzo's words got to him. He met Hanzo's charge and the Ninja and the Samurai clashed each collision of their weapons a reflection of Hanzo's determination and loyalty to his lord, Ieyasu Tokugawa and the rage and strength of Yukimura. Eventually, Yukimura got the upper hand on Hanzo as his soldiers kept Hanzo's ninja squad at bay long enough for Yukimura to force Hanzo to retreat. Yukimura could no breath a sigh of relief now that he knew his master would be safe, taking the path near the northwest garrison, Yukimura watched as Katsuyori Takeda escaped. After a few moments, Keiji showed up again.

"Lord Katsuyori escaped but what more do I have to live for now, the Takeda may never recover from this blow and Kunoichi she…." Yukimura said as he clutched his Crimson Fang cross spear.

"You still have a bright future a head of you Yukimura. If you give up now it will be as I said before a shame upon Kunoichi's sacrifice. She wanted you to live, and thanks to her, you got that chance."

"It wasn't just her; you gave up your place with the Oda to save me."

"Maybe, but I'm sure I can say that we both know that you have a bright future a head of you. Your heart for love may be broken my friend, but you still have the heart of a warrior, and trust me you can use that for more than just war. But come on, if either of us are going to make it out of here were going to have to get Nobunaga."

"But what…"

"Yukimura, why don't you just chill out for a bit and just concentrate on ripping Nobunaga's ugly head off? After that you concentrate on what happens next." Said Keiji as he charged forth towards the Oda main camp on Matsukaze. For some reason, Yukimura felt compelled to follow Keiji and survive this. Yukimura with the help of Keiji would survive the battle of Nagashino…even though the Takeda would not.

After the battle, Yukimura took personal care to give Kunoichi a proper burial and along side those of his men who survived and Keiji paid his final respects to Kunoichi as he buried her with the best he could do…it was only fitting for the woman he loved.

'Don't give in completely on love yet, Yukimura. You never know when fate is going to throw something good your way.' Thought Keiji as he saw Yukimura walked away.

However, fate did have something planned for Yukimura Sanada…and for one other warrior of this age. While tragedy has already struck Yukimura…it would be a few years after the fall of Nobunaga and the rise of Hideyoshi Toyotomi that tragedy would strike…on one Ginchiyo Tachibana.

On the island of Kyushu, a feud between two of the island's most powerful clans was well under way. This feud pitted the Tachibana clan against the Shimazu clan. The two armies lead by two of the greatest warriors of these clans, Ginchiyo of the Tachibana and Yoshihiro of the Shimazu met again on their normal battlefield on the Island of Kyushu. Both sides were evenly matched in their battles to begin with but slowly but surely the Tachibana lost many in their ranks. Family members that Ginchiyo had to watch die in the defense of the Tachibana name. As the only daughter of the famed Dosetsu Tachibana, she was now Lord and Lady of the Tachibana and she had to bear the loss of many of her known family. The Tachibana set out to fight the Shimazu again but this battle on Kyushu would be far different than any she had fought before on her tragic battle. By this time Hideyoshi Toyotomi who had conquered most of Japan's main land had come to Kyushu looking to add the island to the lands that he controlled. Hideyoshi had aligned himself with the Tachibana and with reinforcements and supplies Ginchiyo would set out to defeat the Shimazu and not only rip the island from the clutches of the Shimazu but also try to restore the greatness of the Tachibana name.

When the battle began Ginchiyo was looking out for her recently married husband, Muneshige Tachibana. Following the orders of Hideyoshi Toyotomi and his retainer Mitsunari Ishida, Ginchiyo was to attack the east, and work her way around to Tsunga Castle, while her husband Muneshige was to go south and attack Tsunga Castle directly. As the battle, raged Ginchiyo was able to force some of the Shimazu forces to retreat while her husband was having much success on his charge to Tsunga castle. Ginchiyo fought with great valor as her sword, given to her by her father sparked with the power of lightning.

"Wow, look at her go, Lady Tachibana was quite a find don't you think?"

"Indeed, she and her husband have turned out to be useful indeed, Lord Hideyoshi." Said Mitsunari.

It was then that a tap on Hideyoshi's shoulder caught the attention of him as he turned and saw his wife Nene.

"What is it, Nene?"

"Now I know you're impressed by Lady Tachibana, but you better remember who your wife is, Okay?" She said with her normally cheerful expressions.

"Nene you know you're the only one for me right?"

"I know, that's why I love you!" Yelled Nene cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ugh…Lady Nene, Lord Hideyoshi this is not the time." Said Mitsunari as he shook his head.

It was then that a scout had returned to the main camp with urgent news…

"Lord Mitsunari, It's Lord Tachibana sir, he has arrived at Tsunga castle and is engaging, Yoshihiro Shimazu, my lord."

"Keep me informed of their progress."

"Yes sir." Said the scout as he returned to the battlefield.

Meanwhile back at Tsunga castle, Muneshige had fallen into an ambush that was laid in wait by none other than Ginchiyo's rival, Yoshihiro Shimazu. Many of Muneshige's men were laid to waste by the ambush of the Shimazu Devils. Ginchiyo had finally broke inside of Tsunga castle's east gate…however what she saw when she gained entry was something she had hoped to never see. As her soldiers pushed open the gate, Ginchiyo began to slash her way through many Shimazu soldiers but after she cut down her last group she saw Muneshige battling Yoshihiro himself. However, Muneshige made a grave mistake as he blocked another swing from Yoshihiro's large war hammer, he moved to block another soldier and then killed him but he lost track of Yoshihiro, but he heard Ginchiyo cry out to look out as more Shimazu soldiers surrounded her. He turned towards Yoshihiro too late and took a powerful shot from Yoshihiro's hammer sending him into a nearby wall with such force that many heard the sickening sound of bones break. Ginchiyo saw this and her anger flared like never before, she had to get to Muneshige, the lighting surged around her as she then cried out as she was surrounded by a powerful orb of lightning as she floated in the air. Many soldiers were blasted into the air as the orb pulsed and sent many away from her, killing all of the soldiers it touched. Yoshihiro stood in amazement of Ginchiyo's power, when she landed all of the normal soldiers and two generals under Yoshihiro had fallen. Ginchiyo stood and looked with a great fury in her eye at Yoshihiro; she then held her sword horizontally in front of her and ran her left hand down the length of her sword enveloping it in lightning.

"Well, I'm satisfied, everyone left pull back." Yelled Yoshihiro as he retreated from Tsunga castle.

"Come back here, you coward!" yelled Ginchiyo as she charged after Yoshihiro alone.

"Ginchiyo, wait…" she heard from the direction of Muneshige. Ginchiyo ran to him quickly and kneeled down by his body.

"Muneshige, are you alright?" Asked Ginchiyo as she held him.

"No, I'm not sure…" Muneshige started to cough up blood; he could feel death coming down upon him.

"Muneshige…" said Ginchiyo as she begins to cry knowing what was soon to happen to her beloved husband. She had seen so many of her Tachibana kin fall in this war against the Shimazu…now she was seeing the one person she never wanted to see fall.

"Please, Ginchiyo…don't cry…I shall always be with you…please, take care of our clan." Was the last thing he said before he tensed up and then turned limp as the last of his life left him.

"No….Muneshige...Muneshige….Mune…shige…….NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Ginchiyo's cry could be heard all over the battlefield of Kyushu. She laid his body to rest and then took her sword in hand. Her tears continued to fall as her right hand gripped her blade. She charged out alone from Tsunga castle with her soldiers struggling to keep up with her. The rage she felt in her heart swelled like a great typhoon with great bolts of lightning striking around. She rushed through many of the Shimazu ambushes leaving many dead bodies, soldiers and Shimazu alike.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this, darling, I just found out Muneshige was killed and Ginchiyo has flown into a rage just blindly charging." Said Nene as she just got back to Hideyoshi.

"Are you serious, we need to get men to support Lady Tachibana, Mitsunari get as many men as you can and help Ginchiyo charge their main camp. If we can't stop her we better help her."

"Alright, if that is what you want, Lord Hideyoshi." Said Mitsunari as he turned to his men. "All units, charge the main camp of the Shimazu assist Lady Tachibana in any form you can."

"YES SIR!" The soldiers called out as the charged.

The battle would not last much longer, as all of the units of the Toyotomi charged, the Shimazu were quickly out matched and were forced to retreat. During this retreat, Ginchiyo, her rage still apparent, caught up to Yoshihiro.

"I can see the blood of my Kin and my Husband on your hands, Shimazu…but when I am finished here, the only blood that will flow from you will be your own! For what you've done Yoshihiro, I'll make sure that you die!" She yelled as she charged at him. Yoshihiro braced himself and blocked her first strike with the haft of his hammer.

"How are you supposed to enjoy this battle if you continue to hold that grudge?"

"You bastard!"

Ginchiyo pushed him away and swung wildly at him. Yoshihiro blocked each of her quick strikes with his hardened haft. She refused to stop her assault on him even as her strength began to ebb. Adrenaline and rage continuing to fuel her attacks. As soon as Yoshihiro saw an opening he knocked her back with the butt of his hammer and before she could recover he made a powerful swing towards the ground, powerful energy fueling his attack. When the hammer struck the ground, Ginchiyo tried to leap away but the shockwave created sent her back into a nearby wall of the garrison that was being used as the main camp for the Shimazu.

"Perhaps we can continue this another time when you actually have your sense about you." Said Yoshihiro as he followed the rest of his troops in the retreat.

As the last solider, escaped out of her reach, Ginchiyo dropped to her knees, dropping her blade and began to cry. She tried to stop herself but now she could no longer hold it in. Her physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional wound she had just received at the hands of the Shimazu clan. She was consoled by Nene, but her heart had already been broken as she walked away from the battlefield, Nene thought…

'Poor Ginchiyo, I think I would be the same if I lost my darling, Hideyoshi, like that. I can only hope that one day she may find someone who can help mend her wounds far better than I ever could. Even if it doesn't happen in the near future, my darling is fighting to create a new, happy Japan…so I know someday you'll smile again.'

They buried Muneshige with the other members of the Tachibana family at their home on the island of Kyushu. Later the Toyotomi would count both the Tachibana and the Shimazu amongst their ranks. Yet Ginchiyo could never forgive Yoshihiro for what he had done to Muneshige.

Two warriors, two broken hearts, Yukimura Sanada and Ginchiyo Tachibana now walked lonely paths…but a few years after the battle of Kyushu, Yukimura and Ginchiyo would meet for the first time, as Hideyoshi gathered his troops outside of Odawara Castle to attack the Hojo.

………………………………………….

Alright everyone that's the end of the first chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this fic and look forward to the next one. I'm simply experimenting with this coupling so I ask you all to review to give me your opinions on this fic. Okay for now I'm out of here but look for the next chapter hopefully to be updated soon.

Red Ninja1

Next Chapter: Siege of Odawara Castle, a Flame Ignites with a Tiny Spark


	2. Siege of Odawara Castle pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors or its characters

'insert text' Thoughts

Lightning of the Heart Rekindles the Fire of Love

Chapter 2: Siege of Odawara Castle pt. 1: a Flame Ignites with a Tiny Spark

It had been a few years since the battle of Kyushu and now Hideyoshi Toyotomi was now close to conquering the whole land and unifying it under his rule alone. At this point only two forces still stood in his way for unification, one being the Date of Oshu, lead by Masamune Date, and the Hojo, at this point lead by Ujimasa Hojo. Hideyoshi had decided to attack the Hojo first and began to set up camp a safe distance from the castle of the Hojo, Odawara Castle.

Hideyoshi had his retainers and main generals with him in one of the main areas of the camp. It was in this moment that the two warriors would set eyes on each other for the first time. The generals and retainers were lined up on the left and right of Hideyoshi creating an aisle for anyone to come down, while Hideyoshi himself sat in the middle. On the left side was none other than Yukimura Sanada while on the right was Ginchiyo Tachibana. As fate would have it they both were sitting right across from one another. While they were sitting there it was on the off chance that they looked into each others eyes, even if it was by accident; however it was that look that startled them both.

'Those eyes, she seems bothered by something.' Thought Yukimura.

'His eyes, I've seen that look before…on my father…after mother died.' Thought Ginchiyo.

It was then that a solider wearing yellow armor rushed down the aisle, after bowing down he said…

"Masamune Date is here to see you, my lord"

"Is he now? Send him in…" said Hideyoshi as he sat and waited. The solider quickly sped off for his mission. A few moments passed and then the camp went silent as they heard the cloth ruffling. It was then that a man with green and black armor appeared. His right eye was covered by an eye patch and he wore a helmet with a thin yellow crescent attached to the forehead. At his sides was a sword on his left with a pair of pistols on both of his sides. This was none other than Masamune Date, Lord of Oshu. There were mixed thoughts through out the line as Masamune passed.

'Masamune, has he come to yield as well?' thought one Sakon Shima.

'This kid could be killed at any second, but he shows no signs of fear….he's good.' Thought Keiji…he also had a smirk on his face for he saw the startled reaction both Ginchiyo and Yukimura when they saw each other. 'Hehe, I think Yukimura might be in for a surprise if the two of them start talking.'

Other thoughts had gone through the minds of the other generals and retainers present, but after Masamune had passed both Yukimura and Ginchiyo had again caught each others eyes. For some reason they both seemed intrigued by each other. Nene saw this and she had a small smile on the inside regardless of the serious look she now wore on the outside as she watched Masamune come towards her husband.

'Hmmm…from the look of things it might be possible for those two to make something happen. I've heard that Yukimura is a nice kid; I think they would suit each other well. Ginchiyo, I hope you got a good look at him, he might be the one to help you get your heart moving again.' Thought Nene.

When Masamune had reached a certain distance from Hideyoshi, he bowed down with his head down and said.

"My apologies…for being late."

Hideyoshi reacted almost immediately, Masamune thought for a few moments that a sword was brought towards his neck, he panicked for a few moments before he looked up and saw Hideyoshi standing there with his paper fan pointed at him.

"I would take your head….but it's worth more where it is now."

"Yes…yes sir…" said Masamune as he bowed in full to Hideyoshi to show his new loyalty.

"So, let's go and make our enemies beg us for peace!" yelled Hideyoshi as he raised his paper fan. The group shouted out hearing Hideyoshi's proclamation.

After the meeting, many of the soldiers began practicing in anticipation of what was to come. While Hideyoshi started to plan with his strategists. Meanwhile, Mitsunari Ishida and Kanetsugu Naoe began to walk through the camp while they held a conversation.

"Now that Masamune has surrendered to us, all that remains of our enemies are the Hojo here at Odawara castle. Masamune probably surrendered to us due to the fact that we vastly out numbered him…though he may just be biding his time until he has the numbers to out match us. To prevent him from outnumbering us we have to continue to build our numbers where ever possible. But that way we'll end up with us controlling the land. But what happens next?" asks Mitsunari Ishida as he discusses the current situation.

"You'll never understand that if you think only of numbers." Said Kanetsugu.

As they came closer to him, Yukimura is training near his tent as he begins to think to himself.

'The days of the samurai have come to an end, and the code of honor that I once held dear has vanished. Times have changed and it is now numbers not honor that will determine the fate of the land. But Keiji said there's something more, something I must discover…something inside me. What could he mean?' It was after this thought that he stopped as he heard Mitsunari and Kanetsugu's conversation.

"Is there something more important?" asked Mitsunari. It was then that Yukimura responded.

"Honor…is that not it?" asked Yukimura. 'I don't even know what I'm talking about.'

"Honor?" said Mitsunari.

"The determination to defend that which people hold dear to their hearts. There is a saying…all for one and one for all and heaven bless the land. If the individual works for the needs of the many and the many for the needs of the few, the land will prosper." Said Kanetsugu as he drew a Kanji on the ground with his blade. 'Is Honor what I'm searching for?'

"Hard to imagine" said Mitsunari.

"Will you not try it?" asked Kanetsugu as he walked to a central point between Mitsunari and Yukimura and held out his sword pointing it upwards to the sky diagonally away from him. "Kanetsugu Naoe"

'Can these men help me find it?' Yukimura asked himself as he hesitated for a few moments before walking up to Kanetsugu and raising his cross spear so the haft connected with Kanetsugu's sword. "Yukimura Sanada"

After a few moments of silence, Mitsunari walked up and laid his folded metal fan between Kanetsugu's sword and Yukimura's cross spear resting it at the point where they meet. "Mitsunari Ishida. I am honored to fight with you."

'For now, I can only continue on, and I shall…in the name of friendship.' Thought Yukimura.

Meanwhile on another side of the main camp, Ginchiyo had begun her practicing as well. Her serrated blade swiping through the air as she practiced her forms preparing for the assault on the castle. After a few moments, Nene appeared near Ginchiyo and called out.

"Ginchiyo, I brought you some rice cakes." She said cheerfully.

Ginchiyo stopped and turned to Nene lowering her sword before sheathing it.

"I, thank you, My Lady." Said Ginchiyo as she walked over to her.

"Oh it's no problem at all, my dear. Now, tell me are you ready to help my Darling, take the castle?" asked Nene.

Ginchiyo took one of the rice cakes and sat down and began to eat it calmly and politely before looking up at the lady ninja and responded…

"Of course…a Tachibana is always ready to take to the battlefield…and is ready to die in service of our family…" that last part had stung Ginchiyo a little, as the memories of her dead husband's last moments came flashing into her mind. Nene noticed this and sighed inside.

'She's still grieving after all this time over her husband's loss…though I suppose I can't blame her.' Thought Nene.

"I'm passing some around to everyone, so enjoy, if you want seconds don't be afraid to ask." Said Nene with a cheerful voice as she skipped out from Ginchiyo's area. Though her demeanor was cheery as always she still worried for Ginchiyo…and hoped that perhaps fate had something planned for the romantic futures of both Yukimura Sanada and Ginchiyo Tachibana. She had heard of Yukimura's tragedy when Keiji talked to her about it. 'Hmm…from what Keiji said…maybe this might actually have some potential, I better go see him. Oh it's been so long since I played matchmaker." She thought as she leaped away to go find Keiji all the while she had a quiet giggle going through her. She knew it wouldn't be long before her darling wanted to go and start this battle between the Toyotomi and the Hojo here at Odawara Castle.

"Oh Keiji!"

Keiji then jumped in surprise of the sudden voice as he fell out of his bed slamming into the ground. "Ow…geez Lady Nene you could be a little less surprising!"

Nene simply giggled at Keiji's reaction as he slowly got up. "Sorry about that, look, I might need a little help with something, or should I say someone...or two someones in this case." She said with a smile.

"If it's for who I think your talking about, perhaps it might not be such a bad idea for those two. So, if were going to do this Lady Nene, what exactly do you have in mind?" asked Keiji as he sat cross legged on the ground waiting what to hear what Nene had in mind.

The two began to plot and plan to play matchmaker for the two they had in mind. Later on in the day as the sun began to go down, Yukimura made his way outside the camp to a quiet place he had found in the forest near the main camp. He had his cross spear with him and it would allow him a quiet place to train and reflect. He started to go into his normal motions, swinging the spear with honed skill and precision. His mind began to wonder back…back to Nagashino…where his life took its turn for the worse. But before he could delve deeper into his memories he heard a rustling from the bushes and he saw a purple armored figure come out from the brush. Yukimura stood from his alert stance and stood up relaxed with his spear in his left hand.

"Good evening, Lady Tachibana." Said Yukimura.

"Good evening, Sanada-san" said Ginchiyo as she looked at him.

"May I ask, what brings you here this evening, Lady Tachibana?" asked Yukimura.

"I had noticed this spot as we marched into the area. I figured it would be a decent place to have some time away from my soliders. Is that the reason you came here as well?" Said Ginchiyo as she looked at him. Both warriors had their eyes locked on each other.

"Yes, I had noticed it myself, I had come here to train and clear my mind."

"I had ideas for the same, Sanada-san, might I join you and have a spar with you. I had heard you are a skilled Samurai, I would like to test my skill against yours." Said Ginchiyo.

"If that is what you wish for, I would be happy to oblige you, Lady Tachibana." Said Yukimura as he prepared himself with his cross spear at the ready. Ginchiyo drew her serrated blade and dropped into her stance. Yukimura was the first to make a move as he charged forth and took his first swing at Ginchiyo; she blocked and effortlessly started to move with in his reach to attack him. She took a few swipes with him dodging them until he rolled forward dodging another slash. When he stood he quickly went on the offensive thrusting his spear at her. She dodged this initial thrust and then began to block and dodge all of Yukimura's thrusts and swipes. She notice how well he was skilled in his art and began to be reminded of the duels she had with both her father…and her late husband, Muneshige. She began to fight him back in earnest, and even started to push Yukimura back.

'Lady Tachibana's skill it well suits the family she belongs too, I had heard much of the Tachibana clan, and she certainly does it justice.' Thought Yukimura.

'I had heard the rumors of Sanada-san's skill as a samurai, now I can see that the rumors are well founded. Getting through his reach is far more difficult than I would have expected, I've only done so once.' Thought Ginchiyo.

As the battle continued, Ginchiyo eventually found another opening and start to break through, Yukimura's reach. Eventually, the two came to a deadlock, the haft of Yukimura's cross spear and the blade of Ginchiyo's sword locked each other in contest of wills. As their weapons crossed, their eyes locked once again, Ginchiyo could see the fire inside of Yukimura...and she saw something else…a hidden despair, she could see there was a pain in his eyes, like she had seen before in her own father's eyes. As Yukimura looked into her eyes, he could see a raging thunderstorm, this storm was not only of determination and will, but he could feel an anger start to slip into her attacks as she became more and more aggressive. This deadlock and this stare lasted what seemed to be hours for Yukimura and Ginchiyo, neither one wanting to give an inch. Eventually, after a moment more, they both broke the dead lock and began to do battle again. Ginchiyo's attacks becoming more and more aggressive as her face twisted more into a look of rage. As Yukimura noticed this slow change he knew he would have to end this soon or she might do something on accident that she never intended to do. It was then that Yukimura, moved after Ginchiyo's last attack, and he dashed forward tripping up Ginchiyo sending her to the ground with her sword dislodging itself from her grasp as it tumbled away, before Ginchiyo could move she opened her eyes to see the head of the cross spear right in front of her and she looked up to see Yukimura panting. After a moment, Yukimura pulled back his spear and extended his hand. Taking it Ginchiyo was helped to her feet by Yukimura.

"Are you alright? Lady Tachibana?" asked Yukimura.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sanada-san" said Ginchiyo.

"Pardon me asking but is everything okay? You seem disturbed by something." asked Yukimura, as he picked up Ginchiyo's sword. As he walked over to her to give it back she said.

"Everything is alright, Sanada-san…I have to admit you are a wonderful fighter. From what I've heard of your valor, you might have made a fine Tachibana." Said Ginchiyo as she took her blade by the hilt, accidently taking Yukimura's armored hand first, and then pulling it away in embarrassment before taking the hilt itself. As she sheathed it, Yukimura said.

"Thank you, Lady Tachibana, I had heard the tales of your Father and I must say, you gave me a very humbling complement just now."

"Ginchiyo…"

"Huh?"

"I find you interesting Sanada-san; please feel free to call me Ginchiyo." She said to him with a warm smile on her face. She then blushed faintly realizing the kind of smile she just had, it was the first time in a long time since her last fight on Kyushu that she had smiled like that.

"If you are willing to grant me that, then please feel free to call me Yukimura."

"Alright then Yukimura, perhaps we should rest here for a bit, it might do us some good after such a hard fought battle." Said Ginchiyo as she sat down and looked up to the sky. It was then that Yukimura sat down next to her and did the same, both in their minds asking their departed loved ones to watch over them as they prepare to face the Hojo at Odawara Castle.

As they rested there they both ended up laying back on the ground, and then accidentally their heads turned towards the other at the same time and then they each blushed lightly as their eyes met again.

'Her anger, it's as if it had completely left her just now. I can only wonder, what it was that caused it in the first place.' Wondered Yukimura.

'For a moment, when we were talking and looking at each other, his eyes started to look whole again…as if an important piece of him were found…but it's almost the same again. Then again, that sadness of something missing, I know it all too well.' Thought Ginchiyo as she looked up to the stars in the night sky.

Eventually both Yukimura and Ginchiyo walked back to camp together, each of them discussing important things that each other thought about. How they fight, what do they believe in, and other things like that, but it wasn't until that they reached the topic of why do you fight, that both of them stopped. A dead silence held over them both as they made their way to the Toyotomi camp.

'Why do I fight? Well that's easy, right now, I fight in the name of Friendship…but is there something more to fight for? For a while I had thought that I had found a solution…but now after meeting Ginchiyo, like this…now, I'm not sure if Friendship is all I should fight for. As I fought her, I started to get taken in by her beauty. It was incredible to watch her battle me, and her face…when she smiled it reminded me of her smile. And for a moment, I felt like everything had come into place. But does that mean that I like, Ginchiyo…the same way as I did Kunoichi?' He thought.

'Why do I fight? That is a simple question, I fight for the honor and glory of the Tachibana clan. But, after meeting Yukimura and thinking about it for a while. I had began to relive the anger that I had fought Yoshihiro with, it was almost the same as when I fought him. Was I beginning to see my husband's killer as I fought Yukimura? Oh no, I can't believe what I've done I have wronged him by doing this, I shouldn't have fought a man such as Yukimura Sanada with the same malice that I hold against Yoshihiro Shimazu. That man may be my ally here in the Toyotomi camp, but I will never call him 'My' ally. But Yukimura, he seems different, it's like there's something different about Yukimura that I have never seen in anyone. His skill is incredible, his moves flawless, and his eyes….they burned with such vigor and valor and somehow….I smiled…for the first time since Muneshige's death…I smiled…' Thought Ginchiyo as they walked into the camp.

They both bowed to each other and they had told the other that they had hoped to see one another again, and they wished each other a safe return from Odawara Castle, in case seeing each other might be impossible….

While they left however, Keiji poked his head out from behind a tent and the head of Nene also appeared above him. When they came out of their hiding spots they both whistled and decided to enact any ideas they might have had until after Odawara castle…that is if they couldn't make it so that their positions at the battle could work to their favor. Keiji put his fists on his sides as Nene laid on top of his shoulders

"Well, well, looks like they've got the jump on our plans." Said Keiji.

"Maybe but we better just keep an eye out just in case." Said Nene as they both looked to Odawara Castle.

As the battle drew closer, the meeting between Yukimura and Ginchiyo had finally come to pass, and both Keiji and Nene could only hope that the worst would not happen, to either Yukimura or Ginchiyo. The battle drew near and soon, Yukimura and Ginchiyo would be thrown into their first battle together.

……………………………………………………..

Alright Chapter two is done. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'll update as soon as I possibly can. Again, please read and review, and I look forward to reading the reviews. Well until next time, Ja ne!!

Next Chapter: Siege of Odawara Castle pt. 2, The Siege Begins


	3. Siege of Odawara Castle pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Samurai Warriors or the Characters.

Lightning of the Heart Rekindles the Fire of Love

Chapter 3: Siege of Odawara Castle pt. 2: The Siege Begins

The planning had been complete and all of the warriors and retainers had split up to attack the eastern and western fronts of Odawara Castle. Among the officers attacking the eastern front were, Ieyasu Togugawa, Ina, Tadakatsu Honda, Masamune Date, Yoshihiro Shimazu, and Ginchiyo Tachibana. Among those attacking the west were Keiji Maeda, Sakon Shima, Kanetsugu Naoe, Mitsunari Ishida, and Yukimura Sanada. Both Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Nene, had taken a strategic position where they could keep track on both attacks. Hideyoshi ordered the battle to start and the eastern front worked to break through into the gates and stop the cannon fire that was attempting to hold off the advance. Meanwhile on the western front, Mitsunari had figured out a way that they might be able to break into the castle by creating a castle at Mt. Ishigaki. Hideyoshi had ordered that a siege ramp make its way to a strategic area to set it up. Ginchiyo had decided to personally lead her troops to attack the ambush that was sprung to stop the siege ramp from being set up.

"The Hojo think that they can stop us by destroying our siege ramp…I think it's time they saw the power of the Tachibana! Forward! Scatter this pitiful ambush and show the Hojo the power of the Tachibana!" yelled Ginchiyo as she rushed forward her blade ready to strike.

As the Hojo ambush were caught off guard as they were trying to dismantle the Siege ramp with their weapons. Ginchiyo leaped forth and began to cut down many soldiers at a time. After a few cuts she charged her energy through her sword and spun around swinging her sword releasing a circular burst of energy, shocking all enemies that it touched. It did not take long for the ambush party to be routed, as the Siege Ramp was set up, two warriors came by on horse stopping near her one being Tadakatsu Honda the other being Ina.

"Well done, Lady Tachibana." Said Tadakatsu.

"Thank you; you must be the famous Tadakatsu Honda. You remind me a lot of my father."

"I have heard of your father's accomplishments and I am not worthy of such comparison."

"Your humility reminds me of him as well." Said Ginchiyo. 'But Sana…no, Yukimura's eyes his demeanor, they too remind me of my father…but made me feel something that I haven't felt in a long time…truly happy. Yukimura, please survive this, I want to see you again, to get to know you better.'

It was then that Ginchiyo took a look at Tadakatsu's Daughter, Ina.

"So you are the daughter of the famous Tadakatsu Honda. If your going to fight you should make sure not to disappoint your father." Said Ginchiyo.

"You're…your right, Lady Tachibana! Let's go and show the Hojo what we're made of."

It was after this thought that Ginchiyo, Tadakatsu, and Ina charged into Odawara's cannon hold via the Siege Ramp. Meanwhile, Yukimura, Mitsunari, and Kanetsugu were making their way to the summit of Mt. Ishigaki. A small hold was awaiting them, and the hold was quickly taking down by the combined might of the three friends and their soldiers.

"We've secured the location, let us begin building the castle." Said Mitsunari.

"Alright, now that we've captured Mt. Ishigaki, we're going to need to make our way north and south to make sure that this plan isn't discovered." Said Yukimura.

"That's not all, we'll also have to make our way to the southwest garrison, Kanbei Kuroda and his troops are bringing engineers to help build the castle. I just got word that Lord Hideyoshi has just ordered them to be brought. However the Hojo are guarding the area, we'll need to take down that garrison in order to allow them the room they'll need to arrive." Said Mitsunari.

"I'll send word to Keiji and Sakon to attack the fortress in the north full force, which should keep those troops busy; meanwhile, Yukimura, you and I should head south and take the forces from the south Garrisons. I'll handle those unjust soldiers that await us in the south garrison; meanwhile, you should head southwest and pave the way for Kanbei and his men to arrive." Said Kanetsugu.

"Alright, but once I clear out the garrison, I'll double back to help you break through the south garrison. Let's go!" yelled Yukimura to all of his troops, as he mounted his horse and charged with Kanetsugu to the south.

'Lady Tachibana…no, Ginchiyo, please be safe out there, I know you hold a grudge deep inside, please don't let it destroy you. I held a similar grudge a long time ago….but I never thought the source of your anger…would be similar to my source of pain….'

…..Flashback….

It was just before the units were to march off to their assigned locations to start this battle; Nene had looked around the camp looking for one Yukimura Sanada. It didn't take long to find him, that red armor and cross spear were hard to miss. Unknown to Yukimura, Nene and Keiji had planned to talk to both Ginchiyo and Yukimura about each other's past from what they knew. Nene had found Yukimura in his tent making last preparations taking care in prepping his weapon.

"Hi, there Yukimura!" called out Nene.

"Lady Nene, what brings you here? Does Lord Hideyoshi need something of me?" asked Yukimura.

"No not at all, in fact I came here to talk to you about the person you spent time with last night, Ginchiyo." Said Nene.

"We went out and did some training and talked." Said Yukimura. "But she did seem to have something on her mind…and she seemed to fly into a rage as we spared."

"I can illuminate why that might have happened. You have noticed how Ginchiyo never gets along with Yoshihiro or any of the Shimazu for that matter?"

"I have but even I have heard of the rivalry between the Shimazu and the Tachibana."

"Yep but something happened when we made our way to Kyushu and helped settle that fight." Said Nene.

"What happened?" asked Yukimura.

"During our battle, Ginchiyo and her late husband Muneshige charged Tsunuga Castle. Muneshige ended up falling into an ambush, and was struck a fatal blow by Yoshihiro's Hammer. He died in Ginchiyo's arms, she flew into a blind rage and while she did help us win, she almost got herself killed many times. Ever since she's never smiled…and has been nothing but all business. The pain of that death still weighs on her I think."

"So that's why? She must have seen me as Yoshihiro for a time until I took her down." Said Yukimura having that realization come down on him. "Though, I do know what that pain of losing someone dear to you is like."

"You do? What happened?" asked Nene.

Yukimura then went into his painful memory of Nagashino. She had remembered what her darling had told her of Nagashino, herself not being there. Nene then gasped in shock when Yukimura told her how Kunoichi had been killed and how Keiji had guided him to survive Nagashino.

"My darling told me about Nagashino. I'm sorry that happened to you, Yukimura and I apologize for bringing this up."

"It's alright Lady Nene. I do miss her, but I have continued on…somehow. I think now I have something to keep going for. Kanetsugu, Mitsunari, my friends are counting on me…and I'm counting on myself to make it through this, so I can perhaps get to know Ginchiyo better."

"That would be nice; I think you two would make a nice couple!"

"Lady Nene!" Called out Yukimura feeling a bit embarrassed at Nene's sudden jump from implied friends to implied lovers.

"Well, good luck out there and don't go getting yourself scraped up out there." Said Nene as she vanished.

...end of flashback…

'Ginchiyo and I as more than just friends? We just got to know each other, is that even possible? Who knows? Maybe Lady Nene may know something I don't.' Thought Yukimura as he engaged the opponents guarding the gates of the Southeastern Garrison.

Leaping off his horse, Yukimura stabbed through one of the enemies guarding the gate with the end of his cross spear. He slashed through three others as he worked his way through the gate troop. Their shields proved a problem at first but then Yukimura charged his energy and dashed forward fire surrounding his spear as he blazed by the gate captain and four of his troop setting them aflame as his energy sent all five of them flying, the impact of their falls and the fire that burnt them now killing them. Yukimura then held his spear as he ordered his men to open the gate. As this happened, he received word that Kanbei and the engineers had gotten into the fortress but were attacked by the Hojo troops waiting inside. Yukimura helped his soldiers open the gate then dashed forward spinning his spear into battle ready as he leaped up and slashed through the commanding officer guarding this garrison as he rode at him, knocking him from his horse. As he stood up he grabbed his sword and charged Yukimura. Blocking his slash Yukimura pushed him back and then slashed him three times before turning into a string of stabbing strikes going from his legs to his head before performing a leaping slash that not only killed the officer, but seven other soldiers that were charging at Yukimura.

"No enemy shall ever surpass me!" Called out Yukimura as he turned to Kanbei.

"Thank you, you've extended an old man's life just a little longer." Said Kanbei as he looked towards Yukimura. "Don't worry about us now, Sanada-san, you should help your friend Kanetsugu keep the Hojo from making their way to Mt. Ishigaki."

"Consider it done, Kanbei, be careful out there." Said Yukimura as he let out a loud whistle and called for his horse. He leaped onto his horse and charged the field heading west to assist Kanetsugu.

Meanwhile north of them Keiji and Sakon had started to cut down many of the soldiers that were charging the camp. Keiji slashed through a large group as he leapt from Matsukaze.

"Heh, come on now this is too easy. Someone wanna give ol Keiji a challenge?" called out Keiji as he smirked holding his double headed pike behind his back on his shoulder.

"I'll put you away, Keiji." Called out a commanding officer as he held his spear ready to charge Keiji.

"Alright if you think you've got what it takes, come on then, let's draw a crowd!" Yelled Keiji as he prepared himself against the attack. The soldier hurried to attack Keiji but quickly had his attack countered as Keiji knocked his spear away and then cut him down with a powerful swing from his Double Headed pike. "There goes another one, so much for drawing a crowd."

"You're just showing off, Keiji."

"You got that right, Sakon." Said Keiji… 'I maybe showing off but I wonder how Ginchiyo and Yukimura are doing. I couldn't believe what I had heard from Lady Nene about Ginchiyo, but I guess we all end up having to face losses.'

….Flashback….

Keiji had found his way to Ginchiyo's part of the camp as he went to check on her and talk to her like Nene was going to do with Yukimura.

'Geez, I hope Lady Nene knows what she's talking about. This is going to be interesting, to say the least, maybe Ginchiyo here is what Yukimura needs to get his edge back to normal.' Thought Keiji as he went looking for Ginchiyo's tent. As he came towards it, he saw Ginchiyo out side of it practicing before they all got the order to move out.

"Hey there, nice moves." Called out Keiji as he approached her.

"Thank you, Keiji Maeda, isn't it?"

"The one and only, so I heard you and Yukes spent some time together the last night."

Ginchiyo blushed a moment after he said that but not too brightly.

"If by that you mean some practice time then yes I did, and I should say he was quite skillful with his weapon." Said Ginchiyo in her normally serious tone.

"He certainly is…but he's not fighting with all the heart he used to." Said Keiji.

"He isn't? Why not?" asked Ginchiyo.

"Well, it's been awhile but he's never been the same since. Back when the Oda were still around, he faced off with them at Nagashino. Back then he was one of the vanguards of the Takeda clan. When he charged with the Takeda Calvery against the Oda riflemen, he ended up being knocked from his horse when the string of fire came. Many of his comrades died that day, but that's not what hurt the most. It happened when someone he cared about the most was killed right in front of him. See Yukimura was trying to get away before the next round of shots were fired, but then thinking he was dead a woman known as Kunoichi charged out to kill Nobunaga. She and Yukimura were lovers at the time from what I understood, and then he ended up having to watch as a shot was fired off and she was killed."

Ginchiyo's eyes went wide as she listened to the tale.

'Yukimura…his eyes… that would explain why the emptiness was there. What was missing was his heart for love. I never knew there could be anyone else who felt the same pain I had…but instead of falling into hatred and rage as I did back in Kyushu…he fell into despair.'

"I didn't know..." she said.

"He doesn't talk about it much. He's moved on, but he's not the same anymore. He could use someone to help him get back on his feet."

"I see, well hey, I better get going, I better not be late for the start or I'm gonna miss out." Said Keiji as he left.

Ginchiyo looked up to the skies as she thought about what Keiji had said.

…end of flashback…

'Maybe, those two can fill in the gap their losses have made. I hope so, they could sure use it." Thought Keiji as he charged forward.

It was then that everyone on the western front had received messengers that not only had Kanbei and the others made it to Mt. Ishigaki but they and the soliders under Mitsunari had finished constructing a castle at the summit of the mountain. At the summit, Mitsunari called out.

"It's completed, clear away the wood, let us show our work to the Hojo."

It was then that the trees that were infront of the Mt. Ishigaki castle fell and a pathway was created revealing the newly created castle..

Inside from the top floor look out the Hojo leaders Ujimasa and Ujinao Hojo could only stare in awe at the new structure that had appeared.

"When…when did that castle get there?!" said Ujimasa.

"This be the power…of the…ruler…of…the Land." Said Ujinao as they both looked out in complete shock of what they now saw before them. It was then that Mitsunari's large force had begun to charge out from Mt. Ishigaki. Hideyoshi could only jump around in excitement hearing that the castle plan had been a success.

"Everyone on the western side charge Odawara castle Now Now!!" called out Hideyoshi.

"Lord Hideyoshi" called out a man as he approached them.

"Ah Kanbei, what is it?"

"I had a siege ramp made from the left over lumber what shall we do with it. Keiji and Sakon are charging from the north while Yukimura and Kanetsugu were charging from the south." Said Kanbei.

"Go tell them to send it south, Yukimura and Kanetsugu should be able to handle its defense." Said Hideyoshi.

Meanwhile, on the eastern front, all of the forces had now penetrated into Odawara castle's east side. Ginchiyo had avoided the Shimazu as to not start a fight with him yet. Ieyasu, Ina and Tadakatsu were having trouble navigating the bomb corridor in front of Odawara castle. The Date armies were making their way through the north trying to break through the many soldiers that had awaited them. Ginchiyo had fought her way through two ambushes of ninja's and had broken ahead of her army.

"The storage house that Lord Hideyoshi was talking about should be here somewhere." Said Ginchiyo as she ran through the castle keeping an eye out for enemies as she did. 'I've been ambushed twice since I reached this part of the castle surely something important must be here if they took the time to set up elaborate ambushes. '

It was then that she had heard something wooden crash into something wooden nearby. When this happened she was then again surrounded by Ninjas.

"Urgh, more ninja's where do they keep coming from." Said Ginchiyo as she began to fight them all off. As she fought she used her shockwave to send them away and cut down a few more of them. But as she fought one of the ninja's snuck behind Ginchiyo and leaped at her from the roofing. It was then that a familiar samurai in red broke through a set of planks that broke through.

"Ginchiyo behind you!" yelled the samurai as he threw his weapon.

Ginchiyo turned around only to see an enemy ninja leaping at her sword ready to end her life, until a familiar weapon pierced through him and sent him into the wall pinning him to it. Ginchiyo turned again towards the source of the weapon and saw Yukimura standing there his friend Kanetsugu running past him using his talismans to finish the last of the ninjas.

"Yukimura! I see that you've made your way into the castle." She said as she took his cross spear from the body letting it fall to the ground. "Here, I believe you lost this."

She tossed the spear to Yukimura with her free hand. He caught it and walked over to her.

"Thanks, Ginchiyo. Good to see that you're all right."

"Same to you, Yukimura."

"HELP!!" they both heard as they turned towards the small courtyard behind them.

"Ginchiyo, Yukimura that sounded like Norihide. Lord Hideyoshi told us to look for him, once we penetrated the castle." Said Kanetsugu.

"Kanetsugu, can I count on you to continue the battle and get us into the castle."

"I will do my best, Yukimura. You and Ginchiyo should hurry, from that cry he must be in dire straights. Everyone let's move out!" called out Kanetsugu as he led his troops towards the entrance of the castle's main keep.

As Kanetsugu left, Ginchiyo and Yukimura hurried along leaping from the top of the stairs into the small courtyard below. It was then that they had come across a small band of soldiers that were trying desperately to hold off the encroaching enemy.

"Let's go Yukimura, let's show them our power!" called out Ginchiyo as she brought her sword to the ready and charged forward to attack.

"Soldiers of the Hojo! Witness the might of the Sanada!!" called out Yukimura as he charged forth his spear at the ready. Their soldiers followed behind them but Yukimura and Ginchiyo charged ahead and struck first.

Yukimura's initial strike was a spinning strike that took out troops and scattered others. Ginchiyo's attack was a matter of grace as she slashed forward before flipping backwards cutting through five soldiers herself while sending others flying backwards. Once they got out of their attacks, Ginchiyo and Yukimura charged forth and cut through many of the soldiers, blocking many of their attacks before cutting through others. It was then that Yukimura and Ginchiyo began to fight the commander of the troops. Ginchiyo attacked first her serrated blade clashing against the sword of her opponent as Yukimura dispatched the remaining enemies. Just as Yukimura cut down the last of the enemy soldiers, Ginchiyo used her sword to disarm her opponent before running him through his stomach, a blast of lightning energy bursting out from behind him sending him away crashing into the wall closest to them.

"Thank you both, you saved me!" said Norhide as he came up to the two warriors.

"You did well, Ginchiyo." Said Yukimura.

"Of course were you expecting any less of me Yukimura?" asked Ginchiyo as looked him.

"Not really, but come on we should catch up to the rest of the troops. Wait; look at all the supplies here." Said Yukimura as Ginchiyo had ordered her soldiers to move out. Ginchiyo looked back at Yukimura before looking around noticing all the supplies that were around.

"This must be the hidden supply house that our spies had told us about." Said Ginchiyo.

"We were trying to secure this spot for our allies to come and take these supplies, but we were caught and attacked." Said Norhide.

"Secure these supplies; we'll leave some of our troops here to help. Ginchiyo come on let us go and catch up with the others."

"Alright, Yukimura…Look out!" called out Ginchiyo as she channeled her energy and fired bolt of lightning down from the sky and struck a ninja that was coming to kill Yukimura. The fried body slammed into the ground in front of Yukimura. "Now were even, Yukimura."

"Thank you, Ginchiyo." Said Yukimura as he started to run with Ginchiyo making their way towards the castle.

When they made their way to the courtyard near the main keep, they saw Kanetsugu, Ieyasu, Ina, Tadakatsu, and Yoshihiro's troops breaking through the last of the guard and opening the gates to the castle.

'Soon we will defeat the Hojo and Japan will finally be at peace. But will Ginchiyo's inner rage be at peace at last? Killing Yoshihiro wont solve anything for her, perhaps…we can help each other with the losses in our hearts, just as we helped each other now to save Norihide. Honor and Friendship are the things that I am fighting for now. But…is it possible that Love can be something that I need to fight for as well?' Thought Yukimura as the fire in his heart began to spark again giving him the start of a feeling that he hasn't felt in a long time.

'The end will come soon, the Hojo will fall here and the glory of the Tachibana will soar through this battle field…and perhaps with this peace…Yukimura's heart will be at peace at last. But his loss, may need something more. When I'm around him, I begin to feel the rage for Yoshihiro fade…like my darling Muneshige and my father were still alive. Yukimura reminds me of them so much…I feel like I can smile again near him. Yukimura…is it possible I'm starting to feel for him…as I did Muneshige?' thought Ginchiyo as she felt the storm of her heart begin to subside as she looked at Yukimura as they charged forward to infiltrate the castle.

Unbeknownst to all of the forces, one man watched them go inside with an evil smirk on his face.

"Come inside, I'd like to play a game with you all…It's called Eviceration…let the games begin." He said as he then noticed Ginchiyo and Yukimura heading inside. "Hmm, these two broke through most of my ambushes and traps thus far. And they've both had loved one's crushed in battle. Perhaps I should relieve them of their suffering and send them to meet them. Well, no matter what I do…at least I won't be bored. Now then, let the chaos commence!" said this man as he vanished from his standing spot. 'Valiant warriors you may have made it this far, but now you face Kotaro Fuma…hahahaha.'

…………………………………

Well this is the end of chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll be updating as soon as I can. I just got out of school for the summer and I'm feeling good. Until next time, see you later.

Next Chapter: Siege of Odawara Castle pt.3: The Winds of Chaos Threaten the Rekindled Flame


	4. Siege of Odawara Castle pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors or any of its characters.

Chapter 4: Siege of Odawara Castle pt. 3: The Winds of Chaos Threaten the Rekindled Flame

Many soldiers of the Toyotomi army had now made their way inside to Odawara castle among them were Ginchiyo Tachibana and Yukimura Sanada. As well as Sakon Shima, Keiji Maeda, Kanetsugu Naoe, Tadakatsu Honda, Masamune Date, Ina, Ieyasu Tokugawa and Yoshihiro Shimazu. The fighting broke out through many sections of the castles interior. Ginchiyo and Yukimura had broken through the crowds and found the stairway leading up to the next floor. They had also found a locked gate.

"This gate leads somewhere important; they wouldn't have locked it unless it had some purpose." Said Ginchiyo.

"Lady Tachibana, I'm glad I found you, reports indicate that this gate can be opened by a mechanism on the second floor." Said a scout that had come up to them.

"Let's go Ginchiyo, we'll find this mechanism and let our allies join us." Said Yukimura.

"Of course, let's go" responded Ginchiyo. 'Yukimura seems to be more spirited than I've seen him as of late. This is a change for the better.' 

Yukimura and Ginchiyo hurried upstairs and were immediately met with a strong opposition from many of the troops on the second floor, arrows and bullets firing at them as they started to fight with the lines of melee troops that had encountered them. As Yukimura broke through he started to break up the lines of archers and gunners as he cut through them. Yukimura turned to notice one of the gunners taking aim on Ginchiyo and he quickly dashed forward. Ginchiyo could only turn as she heard Yukimura telling her to watch out. She saw the flash of the gun pointed at her and began to fear that her life would end now.

'No, I can't let myself die…' was her last thought before she heard a loud ricochet of metal on metal as she had just finished bringing her sword up to block. Her eyes went wide as she saw Yukimura falling back into the crowd, taking down a group of soldiers with him. Before he could reload, he looked up to see a purple blur followed by a streak of lightning coming at him. 

"This is for Yukimura you bastard!" Ginchiyo yelled as her sword sparking wildly with lightning came down slicing through the body of the gunner as she landed. She then quickly dashed over to Yukimura's body. "Yukimura…Yukimura…get up!" 

Yukimura then slowly began to stir…

"Ughh, Ginchiyo?"

"Yukimura, you're alright." Said Ginchiyo as she helped Yukimura up.

"Yeah, thanks to my spear, it deflected the shot but I was off balance so I ended up getting thrown back by the shot." Said Yukimura as he got his bearings back and stood up. Taking his spear he nodded at Ginchiyo and ran forward with her and his troops looking to continue the assault of Odawara Castle.

They rushed through the halls of the castle and defeated many soldiers along the way. As they turned one of the corners they noticed another gate blocking their path. It was then that more scouts had caught up with them.

"Lord Sanada, Lady Tachibana…there is another mechanism that controls this gate. It is down on the first floor though." Said the Scout as he quickly moved to avoid a spear thrust from an enemy soldier. Yukimura quickly dispatched many of the enemies that were still around them as they wondered about the clue they were given.

"Yukimura…We didn't see the other mechanism as we came in. I think it may have been behind the other gate we saw earlier." said Ginchiyo as she looked around them.

"Your right…but where is the mechanism that opens that gate. We haven't found that one yet." Said Yukimura as they were now back to back holding their weapons ready to continue fighting their enemies. 

"Perhaps I can help with that one." Said a voice as a group of soldiers were cut down. It was then that Kanetsugu had appeared with his forces. "I believe this contraption held by the tiger statue is what it is that we are searching for." 

Kanetsugu was pointing his blade at a mechanism that was being held back by a statue. "If we destroy the statue or move it we can get this thing working."

Yukimura, Ginchiyo, and Kanetsugu all looked at each other and nodded as they drew up their weapons and leaped forward. Kanetsugu lead off by throwing his sutra cards at the statue, using his spiritual power to slice through the base. After that, using their strength, Yukimura sliced through the tiger body, while Ginchiyo sliced through the head her blade glowing with bright electricity. The statue swiftly fell apart and smashed as each piece hit the ground. It was then that Yukimura's soldiers ran in and pushed the levers as a team to open the first gate.

"Yukimura, Lady Tachibana…you two should wait here, I shall rejoin the others and get the other mechanism freed up." Said Kanetsugu as he ordered his troop to move out. As they waited, the soldiers finished off the rest of the opposition that was on the second floor. 

Yukimura and Ginchiyo looked towards each other and couldn't help but stare at each other. Their minds were rushing with thoughts as they looked at each other. Their eyes kept moving around as they looked for enemies but their eyes always came back to each others. 

'Yukimura…your efforts in battle…they remind me of my family's valor and strength. You would have made a fine Tachibana. I can only hope that this battle will end soon…for then I can get to know you more than I have now and perhaps gain retribution for the wronging I have done to you. You are no Shimazu…and I shouldn't have fought with you like you were one.' Thought Ginchiyo as she looked at him.

'Ginchiyo, I know that we have both lost people that are the most important to us. I know you must still be suffering from it. I can only hope that I can help you in what little way I can to help you let go of the pain.' Thought Yukimura as he looked at her.

A few moments later the gate slowly came open and their attention snapped at the rushing forces that were now trying to stand in their way. Picking up their weapons into fighting stance they rushed forward to battle them. Yukimura leaped forward and spun himself, his spear slicing through the vanguard that attacked them first. In front of him, more soldiers were charging until a ball of lighting exploded in front of him as Ginchiyo used her lightning to send many soldiers as she launched her attack from above him. Landing near the impact zone, Ginchiyo smiled back at him before slicing through more soldiers as they came at her. Yukimura not to be out done thrust his spear through a soldier whose slash had been dodged by Ginchiyo. He quickly tossed him aside as he and Ginchiyo continued to fight their way through the many soldiers. They were able to push their way up the stairs and then entered the throne area of Odawara Castle. They were immediately greeted by the elite soldiers of both Ujimasa and Ujinao Hojo, and the two Hojo leaders themselves. Yukimura and Ginchiyo's soldiers began to fight most of the soldiers. Meanwhile, Yukimura had charged Ujimasa and Ginchiyo began doing battle with Ujinao. The two Hojo leaders gave both of them a great challenge their blades clashing against the weapons of Yukimura and Ginchiyo. As they fought, they both continued to cut down soldiers that got in their way. It was starting to get to the both of them as the numbers started to overwhelm as their own soldiers had begun to get cut down. 

It was then that the Hojo leaders were shocked to see both Fire and Lightning in the eyes of their opponents. Energy exploded from them knocking both of them and their surrounding soldiers off balance as they heard…

"WITH THIS BLOW…"

"FEEL MY BLADES THUNDER!"

Yukimura's aura surged forth with powerful flames as he began to swing around his spear cutting down all in a twister of flame and steel and as if he were feeding off the power of Ginchiyo…geysers of flame shot out randomly from everywhere he struck. In turn, Ginchiyo had risen from the ground herself surrounded in a powerful aura of thunder and lightning. This aura had taken all who touched it up into its destructive embrace and sent them flying above it only to come back down upon it…and as if fueled by the power that Yukimura had given off…bolts of lighting shot down from above them and struck randomly at any who had not been swept up into her electric aura. As these attacks came to their end, Yukimura and Ginchiyo focused their sights on both Ujinao and Ujimasa. Yukimura struck Ujimasa and then unleashed a flurry of slashes and strikes against him each leaving a searing burn as each attack hit. It was then that Yukimura spun one last time and sent Ujimasa's lifeless body to the ground. At the same time, Ginchiyo had come down and as Ujinao's body had come down into range…she began to carry him through the air by each of her swings. And with one last swipe, a blast of lightning struck Ujinao sending his lifeless body to the ground. With their last burst of energy they came out of their state yelling…

"I SHALL SEAL YOUR FATE!"

"REMBEMBER WHO DEFEATED YOU!"

When they came out of it…the throne area was left in shambles in the wake of their attacks. It was then that they heard the rushing of another army outside of the castle. They rushed to the rails to look at the view. They noticed that large army flying the symbol of the Hojo had appeared and they were marching right towards the main camp. 

"Lord Hideyoshi is in danger!" Said Yukimura.

"We must hurry, Yukimura…or the Hojo will kill Lord Hideyoshi." Said Ginchiyo as they started to turn around and make for the exit. As they leaped down the stairs… they noticed that the gate had come down again.

"How did the gate go down?!" yelled Yukimura as he tried slamming against the gate to knock it down.

"Yukimura…I don't think we are alone." Said Ginchiyo as she raised her blade and stood next to Yukimura. 

"How perceptive of you…tell me…do you like magic tricks? Those weren't the real Hojo leaders." Said an eerie voice as a group of ninja's appeared surrounding Yukimura and Ginchiyo. Their soldiers turned around noticing their commander's in danger but they could not get pass the gate. It was then that another ninja…whose skin was a pale blue…and wore a pair of clawed gauntlets appeared before the two warriors. He laugh flowed with evil intent as he stared down the two warriors.

"Who are you, Ninja?" asked Ginchiyo in a commanding voice.

"I am the wind who calls forth chaos…and now…I shall have my fun with you both. Before your blood drips from my claws. If you must have a name…I am Kotaro Fuma." Said Kotaro as he raised his hand and the Ninja's leapt in to strike down the two trapped warriors. Yukimura and Ginchiyo refused to back down as they struck out against the enemy ninjas. Both of them quickly went back to back to avoid being completely surrounded individually. More ninja's continued to try and break them apart…but all were brought down by them. Both of them then turned their attention on the ninja leader, Kotaro.

"You have defeated mere pawns…now you face me." Said Kotaro as he rushed towards the two samurai warriors, the intent to kill fresh in his eyes.

As they prepared to face him, they were shocked as the clawed arms came towards them from a farther distance than the human body should allow. Both Yukimura and Ginchiyo rolled out of the way as the two claws impacted the ground. The arms came at them again and they tried to block and parry with their weapons. It was then that Kotaro slammed his claws into the ground and used his arms to slingshot himself at Ginchiyo. She tried to block but was sent flying into a wall at the impact of Kotaro's body against her own. Afterwards, he charged forward looking to skewer Ginchiyo's stunned body with his claws. However, Yukimura leaped forward and knocked Kotaro away with a strike from the butt of his spear. Yukimura stood in front of Kotaro, placing himself between Kotaro and the recovering Ginchiyo.

"You amuse me boy…do you care for this woman?" said Kotaro with an evil laugh.

"That is my business, Kotaro…now open this gate and let us through." Said Yukimura with a commanding tone.

"I don't think so, Boy. If Hideyoshi unites the land…then I can't have my fun anymore. Peace is so boring…it is the chaos of war that makes for the most exciting times…and I intend to keep it going as long as I can." Said Kotaro as he readied for another charge.

"I cannot allow you to have you way!" said Yukimura as he charged forth. As he came in his spear's reach, he thrust and swung his spear trying to strike the Ninja as he dodged and blocked his blows. Kotaro parried one of his attacks and rushed in and struck Yukimura in his armored chest with his claws, afterwards going into a fast combination that ended with a kick that sent him flying back. Yukimura regained his senses and recovered by flipping himself so he would land up right. Yukimura saw Kotaro charging him he waited and then swung his spear in time to catch Kotaro with a slash. The momentum sent Kotaro sprawling back on to the ground as Yukimura landed. Closing the gap, Yukimura stabbed down at Kotaro looking to finish him. The spear would hit nothing but wood as Kotaro vanished from where he was. He appeared at the stairway as he seemed to land from a jump. His chest had been bloodied from where Yukimura slashed him.

"It appears you have some skill to keep up with me, boy…we shall meet again someday. But know this…even if Hideyoshi wins…it only delays the inevitable." Said Kotaro as he vanished.

Yukimura stood there for a few moments then heard the gate open as he noticed Ginchiyo was up right again and ready to go.

"Are you alright, Ginchiyo?" asked Yukimura.

"I'm fine, Yukimura…I was just stunned by Kotaro's attack. The gate is open now…we must go before it is too late for Lord Hideyoshi." Said Ginchiyo as she started to rush out with Yukimura following close behind.

The rest of the Toyotomi forces had already made their way to the main camp and had begun to intercept the ambushing Hojo. Tadakatsu, Ina and Ieyasu had intercepted from the east and had begun to route the forces. Keiji, Kanetsugu, and Mitsunari had already had their forces intercept from the east and they were quickly routing them. Meanwhile the grounds of Odawara castle were empty save for a few horses. Ginchiyo had found the horse she left behind as she had entered the castle. Yukimura whistled loudly and the rushing hooves of a horse came towards them. Both of them mounted quickly and charged forward after ordering their soldiers to return to the main camp. Both warriors took the western exit from Odawara castle and rushed to the aid of the Toyotomi main camp. The two Samurai rode their horses with great speed towards the main camp. Yukimura yelled to Ginchiyo to follow him, as he led the charge towards the Toyotomi Main camp. Their approach was soon challenged by the Hojo Soldiers they were rapidly approaching. As if they had synchronized, both of them made their horses leap up and the impact knocked the crowd of soldiers who challenged them to their feet stunned from the impact. They continued to rush as fast as they could on their horses. Seeing the Toyotomi main camp ahead, they soon had to maneuver their horses to avoid rifle fire that had begun to be used against them. Using the speed of their horses, Yukimura and Ginchiyo maneuvered through the rifle fire and then cut down the rifle soldiers as they rushed by. It took them a bit longer than they wanted, but they finally broke through the Hojo's line and into the Toyotomi Main Camp. The chaos there was to be expected. Keiji, Sakon, Kanetsugu, Mitsunari, Ieyasu, Ina, Tadakatsu, Yoshihiro, Masamune, Nene, and Hideyoshi were all fighting alongside their soldiers working to quickly rout this last ditch effort to kill Hideyoshi. 

Both Yukimura and Ginchiyo dismounted their horses quickly and joined in the combat. Rifle Fire was loud in the air as was the yelling of all the charging soldiers. Many of the Hojo warriors were falling to the might of the Toyotomi Army in spite of the surprise attack by the Hojo. As they did battle, Yukimura and Ginchiyo had split up and had begun cutting down soldiers in earnest. Yukimura's spear was keeping the soldiers who dared to attack him at distance as he saw the Hojo leader he thought he had defeated before he and Ginchiyo had been ambushed by Kotaro. Seeing Ujimasa, he began to cut his way to him…he wanted this to end, and he thought the death of Ujimasa would bring an end to this. On the other end of the camp, swords clashed as Ginchiyo had began to duel with Ujinao Hojo. As they fought, Ginchiyo and Yukimura cut down all of the soldiers that had accompanied the two Hojo leaders. 

Yukimura's Spear and Ujimasa's sword was now holding one another in a dead lock. Both were trying to out power the other…but Yukimura caught Ujimasa off balance and knocked him back before slashing him twice with his spear before impaling him on the head of his spear through his chest. The charging soldiers stopped in shock of what they were seeing. Yukimura had killed Ujimasa Hojo.

Meanwhile, Ginchiyo and Ujinao's battle continued as their swords clashed. However, Ujinao made a mistake as he swung his sword up at her. Ginchiyo caught the blade in the serrated parts of her sword and held it in place, long enough for her to disengage and strike her blade through Ujinao's chest. When this happened with a cry of fury, Ginchiyo's blade exploded out with a blast of electricity leaving a cauterized hole where his chest should be. Pulling her blade back she looked down at the slain Hojo leader. 

Everyone had stopped their fighting, and looked at the two fallen Hojo leaders. It was then that the call to retreat was called by any remaining Hojo generals. Hideyoshi smiled as he slammed the end of his staff into the ground.

"My friends, with this, The Hojo have fallen!" called Hideyoshi as she raised his staff to celebrate.

The warriors of the Toyotomi responded with a roar and the raising of their weapons. As they gathered in the Main Camp, Yukimura's Friends had surrounded him, congratulating him on his slaying of Ujimasa, and at the same time Nene had been celebrating and thanking her for defeating Ujinao and cheering that the land was finally united and her husband's Japan could finally be created. Both Yukimura and Ginchiyo had similar thoughts on their mind as they surveyed the end result of their battle.

'At last it's all over…perhaps now I can figure out what Keiji had meant about being able to use my warrior's heart on more than just war. Perhaps I can use this time to get to know Ginchiyo some more. Perhaps she can help me find out what Keiji was talking about.' Thought Yukimura as he looked back to the structure of Odawara castle.

'Victory has been obtained…and now, perhaps, I can move on from this time of war. Perhaps, I can take what Lady Nene has told me…and get to know Yukimura a bit more. For a man he still some how manages to fascinate me, and his valor today has struck my interest even more. I shall take this time of peace to get to know you more, Yukimura Sanada.' Thought Ginchiyo as she looked upon Yukimura from a distance.

With the Battle of Odawara Castle complete, the Toyotomi now had taken complete control of all Japan. Hideyoshi's dream was now in front of him, and in it, Yukimura and Ginchiyo had begun to make plans of their own to use this time of peace. Perhaps time would truly tell if these two could be the answer to each other's wounds.

Okay, first of all let me thank Forgotten Honor for giving me the inspiration to go out and continue this story. I had lost the inspiration for it for a bit and that's why I stopped…but now I have it back and will continue to work this story. Please Read and Review and thank you for sticking with me.

Next Time: Chapter 5: The Rekindled Flame Grows in the Time of Peace.


End file.
